A Lost Heart
by CherushiChibi
Summary: Chihiro was best friends with Naoi. But after she died, she whent to the after life battle front. Otonashi finds out her story and wants to get them to be friends again. Will she face a boy she once called friend? WARNING: NaoiXoc
1. Chapter 1

A Lost Heart

©CherushiChibi

Otonashi was on his was to find Yurippe and the others when he saw Chihiro was all by herself leaning against the roof balcony staring longingly in the sky. "Chi?" He said walking over to her. She was a little more zoned out than usual. Her eyes fell down below.

Otonashi walked over to her and stood next to her. "Chihiro?" He said her actual name this time. She turned her head to Otonashi. "Oh! Otonashi, I'm sorry I didn't see you there." She said in a dazed tone. She rested her elbow on the balcony railing and laid her chin in her palm.

Otonashi looked down below. Hinata and Naoi were arguing down below. Hinata started to strangle Naoi but Naoi hypnotized Hinata.

Chihiro giggled silently. Otonashi waved his hand in front of her face. Chihiro blinked. "Oh. I'm sorry again Otonashi I'm not myself today…" She said standing up straight and feeling her head to make sure she wasn't getting sick. "Your dead remember?" Otonashi reminded her. "Oh yeah…woops…" She said looking at her hand.

She looked at a something in her other hand. It was about the size of a cup. It was a piece of pottery. "What's that?" Otonashi asked pointing at it. Chihiro Jumped and hid it behind her back. "Nothing…" She said casually. "Chi?" Otonashi antagonized. She shook her head. Otonashi sighed. "Okay than lets go, we have to go meet up remember?" He said. Chihiro looked sad. "I—I don't want to go today." She said. She said looking back at Hinata and Naoi. Otonashi knew something was up. He remembered when The SSS first saw Naoi. They all thought he was an NPC. But Chihiro gave him hesitant looks.

"Chi….This may sound— strange? But, what is Naoi to you?" He said hesitant examining her body emotion. She began to play with her braid with her free hand, and blushed slightly. "W—what do you mean by that. We all just met him r—right?" She stumbled. Otonashi gave her an Are-You-Seriously-Playing-That-Card-On-Me-Look. She sighed. And put her hand back on the cool metal railing. "He was a… I mean he was my best friend. Before, you know. We died…" She said.

As she explained the story the memory flooded back.

Chihiro lost her ball to the neighbor's yard. She had to go get it. She carefully walked to the front door and knocked. A young boy with greenish toned hair answered. His name was Naoi. As they talked his twin brother came to the door too. His name was Koichi. All three of them became good friends. Bout Chihiro and Naoi bonded the most, since his brother was always busy with his father and work. Chihiro felt bad for Naoi. The two always talked to each other about everything. Chihiro shared the stories about her abusive aunt and how Chihiro always took care of the house. Naoi always listened to her and always comforted her. She always comforted Naoi too when his uncle ignored him and praised Koichi.

One day, Chihiro's Aunt wouldn't let her go and play with Naoi and Koichi because she was being 'Bad' because she didn't come home from school in time. (When the bus was late…but her aunt wouldn't believe her.)

Later that night after dinner her aunt fell asleep and Chihiro went next door to see if Naoi and Koichi were home yet. When she knocked on the door their father answered with a grim look on his face. Chihiro was so shocked, He told her they had an accident and tumbled off the cliff. Koichi Survived but Naoi did not. Chihiro ran home in tears ignoring her drunk aunt yelling at Chihiro angrily because Chihiro forgot to do the laundry.

Naoi watched from his window as his friend ran home (GASP!)

The next day Chihiro went to go visit Koichi to go tell him she was sorry for not being there and to see if he needed help with anything. But when she knocked on the door, his father answered. "I'm sorry but you cannot play with my son anymore." He said. Chihiro felt angry at the old man. She also grew very suspicious. Later that day it was around late noon and Chihiro was playing in her back yard missing her once best friend. She tried hard not to cry. "Pssst" She heard someone whisper. "Chihiro!" Someone called out. She turned to the wall that separated Naoi's house and Chihiro's house. There was a small whole about the size of a small dinner plate in the side. There was a boy on the other side. It was Koichi. Chihiro looked around cautiously to make sure her aunt hasn't come back and walked over to the whole in the wall. "Koichi! I'm sorry about your brother, I feel like—" He interrupted her. "Chihiro! It—it's me, Naoi!" He whispered. Chihiro's heart dropped. "Koichi! That's not funny!" She said with a knot in her throat. "I'm not Joking it me, Just listen to me Chihiro—" Chihiro started to raise her voice. "Koichi, Stop it! Naoi was my best friend. Quit trying to make cry you jerk!" Chihiro said angrily walking off. "Chihiro! Wait!" Naoi said climbing over the wall (aren't these grade schoolers in good shape? XDD) He grabbed her arm. "Koichi don—" She stopped and looked him in the sad hazel eyes. He really was Naoi. "Am I dead?" Chihiro exclaimed trying to put her hands through her body like she was a ghost. Then she touched Naoi. "You're not a ghost either! ... So that means…We're alive?" Chihiro put together. Naoi sighed and told Chihiro the whole thing. Long story short: Naoi's brother Koichi died and since his brother was so successful, Naoi's father wants Naoi to take Koichi's place and pretend like Naoi died instead.

This was the biggest predicament Chihiro ever heard from Naoi.

"Wow that…Sucks" Said Otonashi as they both sat on the concrete. "You're telling me…" Said Chihiro. "I was the only one who knew too. As we grew older, Naoi, he began- to…act…strange. He began to think he really was Koichi sometimes…It was pretty bad. His mentality level began to become unstable. He didn't have the same talents his brother did… So he had so much pressure put on him. If I wasn't there to remind him who he was….he would have lost it."

"What about the pot?" He said looking at the small piece of pottery in her hands. Chihiro smiled. "He made It for me on my birthday….when I became a teenager…he always made fun of me for being shorter than him, Even though he was a boy. He also always made sure that I knew I was younger. Even though he was older by a few months." She laughed to herself. Otonashi felt bad. They were such good friends.

"What happened next?" He asked.

"Well… I fell in love with him." She said directing her gaze to the sky again.

Otonashi stayed silent.

"That day… I was going to tell him, but…" She paused and took a deep breath.

Chi closed her eyes…and began to tell Otonashi the rest of the story.

Chihiro grabbed her pink phone and flipped it open. She went through the number of contacts in it. She listens to the beeps rhythmically until she got to Naoi's name. She clicked the green 'Talk button' and listened to the phone ring. Then there was a click.

"_Hello?"_

"Hay N—"

"_ehajfdhlkjsda bleh bleh!" _Naoi yelled into the phone

'woops' Chihiro thought. She forgot she wasn't allowed to say his real name over the phone.

"Hey Koichi, Are you still going to the festival?"

"_Yeah, I convinced my dad, He's going to have a stand to show off his work and stuff…"_

"Okay see you there…"

"_Bye"_

There was another click and then a disconnection ring.

Chihiro shut her phone. "I'm going to tell him today!"

Naoi and his father were off somewhere today so Chihiro was going to meet him there. She made sure that everything in the house was done before she was going to get ready.

She put her hair in the usual side braid and she wore a baggy blue sweater with jean shorts. She wore a black belt around her waist, and some black flats. She even stole some of her aunts lip gloss (She never used it…plus it was hers in the first place). Before she left she put her new silver head band and grabbed her purse. She checked to see if her small vase was still in there, and she grabbed her car keys and left.

When she got there it was crowded there were tons of friendly looking people and everything was beautiful. They even were going to have fireworks. "I hope everything works, what will I say?" She said to herself. She started to feel really nervous and her palms got sweaty.

A muffled "Dink Dink" went off from inside her purse.

She opened it and started digging though her purse trying to find her phone. Then she saw the vase. Once she saw it she smiled and felt calm. Then she remembered her phone was ringing.

"Woops!"

She founded it and answered it.

"Hello? Chihiro speaking"

"_Hay it's Koichi."_

"Oh hey, are you here yet?"

"_Yep I'm threw the entrance already"_

Chihiro face palmed herself.

"I'm still at the entrance waiting for you. Well I'm stupid."

"_No you're not, just blind!"_

"Oh well that's much better Mr. Sarcastic!"

"_I'm kidding Chi. I'll just come back threw!"_

Before Chihiro could finish their conversation, there was a little girl skipping in the streets. Then there was a car coming full force at toward the girl. (On accident, They were either "a)" drunk "b)"New at driving or "c)" could care less…)

"_Chihiro? Hello?"_ Naoi called through the phone.

Chihiro dropped the phone and purse and ran towards the girl. No way was she able to pick up the girl and run. So she braced herself. She pushed the girl out of the way. She flew through the windshield of the car, and rolled of the hood and hit the ground. Chihiro went numb. She heard people screaming and gasping. She turned her head and saw the girl was safe. She smiled. She tried to move and realized she was paralyzed. There was a shadow over her. She squinted her she realized it was Naoi. She smiled at him weakly. He bent down over her. Tears rolled over his cheeks. He was saying something, she couldn't really hear what. But she made out "Don't Die Chi" She heard the faint sound of an ambulance and knew it was too late. She accepted her fate and began to close her eyes. Naoi was crying really hard now. He was yelling so loud she faintly heard what he was saying. "Don't close your eyes Chihiro please don't close your eyes!"

Before she closed them all the way, she saw him being pulled away by his father.

She closed her eyes and heard him yell her name one last time.

Otonashi looked at her sadly. He had an empty pit in his stomach. She tilted forward so her bangs were curtaining her face. He soon realized she was crying. He touched her back. "Come on, you wanna a soda?" He said. She whipped her face on her sleeve and nodded.

The Kai Coffee rolled to the bottom of the soda machine, and Chihiro got a strawberry drink. As they sipped in the silent, Otonashi broke the quiet. "So what are you going to do?" He asked casually taking a sip of his canned coffee. "What do you mean?" She asked drinking her drink. "I mean, when are you going to talk to Naoi?" He asked. Chihiro jumped and spit her drink out. She dropped the can and began to play with her braid. "I-I can't do that…What if he doesn't remember me? What if he doesn't recognize me? What if I mess up? What do I say and—" She was interrupted. "Hay Otonashi! What are you doing Yurippe is very mad at you for skipping out." Naoi said walking in their direction. Chihiro blushed and quickly faces in the other direction, pretending to read the soda machine.

"Did I? Woops, Must have slipped my mind." He said lying. "Whatever. So what were you doing any way?" Naoi asked. "Oh just talking to Chihiro." Otonashi said with a shrug. Chihiro felt Naoi's gaze switch to her, and she stiffened. "Chihiro? I didn't know that's her name? huh…" He said. He touched her shoulder. Chihiro gasped and quickly looked from the ground, forward. Naoi laughed sadly. "I used to have a friend name Chihiro…" He said. "…Before she—" He paused as she turned around slowly. "…Died?" She finished his sentence. There was an awkward silence. "Chi?" Naoi said

"Err…Well I should find Yurippe…" Otonashi said walking away. Neither of them heard him. Naoi's hand was still on her shoulder. His face was expressionless…then sad… "Hi, Naoi…" She said in a sad voice. "Chihiro…" He said. His voice cracked as his eyes watered up. "It's good to see you again…" Chihiro said with a tear streaming down her face. Naoi embraced her before she would see him cry. "I-I never thought I would see you here…" He said. She nodded and buried her face into his shoulder. "I'm glad we did."

She longed to say it.

To tell him…

To utter the words:

"I love you!"

But she couldn't…Afraid she will be obliterated.


	2. Chapter 2

(c) CherushiChibi

Chihiro sat on the couch eating her pocky in the principal's office SSS Headquarters minding her own business when Naoi stood in front of her. She looked up at him with the half eating pocky in her mouth. Naoi smiled happily. "Hello Chi, can I have a piece?" He asked. She looked at him with the half eaten pocky stick in her hand, then closed one eye and looked inside her pocky box. She opened her eye and flipped it upside down and shook it gently… She looked at it shocked and shook it harder. Then she sighed. She looked up at him and lifted up her half eaten pocky stick. "This was my last piece and I already ate half of it!" She said. "Oh come on Chihiro…"Said Naoi friendly. He sat on the floor on his knees and made it to where she was cornered on the coach. Chihiro knew what was coming next. His eye's turned red. Her eyes turned hazy and she fell under hypnosis and she would do anything he wanted.

"You WILL give me the other half of your pocky stick…" He ordered. She started to give it to him. He chuckled to himself. "Victory!" He said mischievously as he opened his mouth. Just before he could eat it Otonashi hit Naoi in the head with a magazine. Naoi grabbed his head and fell to the ground "You're horrible…" Otonashi said in shame, un curling the magazine. Naoi sat up. "No Otonashi…it wasn't what you think! I was just feeding the hungry beast in side of me!" Naoi said being dramatic.

Chihiro shook out of her trance and saw Naoi sitting on the ground and Otonashi standing in front of her reading a Magazine. She looked at both of them for a second and blinked. Then she looked at the half eaten pocky stick in her hand and remembered. She blushed really hard and shook her head really fast. She jumped up. "NAOI WHAT THE HECKS WRONG WITH YOU?" She said blushing. Naoi jumped up fast. "Uh… I'm hungry?" He said innocently…

She growled and threw a pillow at his head. "Hay!" He said. Then he gulped and ran…

Chihiro chased after him. "Hay come back here!" She yelled running after him. Naoi almost ran into Hinata who just walked into the room. "Uh excuse me!" Naoi said quickly going around him and going out the door. "What?" Hinata said confused. Chihiro jumped over the coffee table and pushed Hinata out of the way. Hinata caught himself on the door frame. "Naoi I'm going to kill you! And don't worry you'll survive your dead remember!" Chihiro called out to him. Hinata walked over to Otonashi. "Well Chihiro is acting different. Isn't she more of the shy type…not the head strong type?" He said looking back at the door. "…And since when were they friends…" Hinata asked. "Eh long story… But Naoi hypnotized Chihiro…" Said Otonashi turning a page. "I'm glad I'm not the only one he hypnotizes…" Said Hinata. "Yeah, But she didn't deserve it, She was just sitting there minding her business. You make fun of him…" Said Otonashi sitting down on the coach. "What's that suppose to—" Hinata was interrupted by Yuri walking into the room. "Uh… Did I see Chihiro chasing Naoi?" She asked. "Yep." Otonashi Said. Before she could ask why, Noda came in angrily. "What's wrong with you?" Hinata asked. "Naoi and Chihiro almost pushed me out the window!" He said. "It doesn't matter you would have survived…" Yuri laughed. "That's not the point!" He said. "I'm surprised you didn't change them." Hinata said. "I would have but—" Noda was interrupted when TK came in. "Hay dudes, Did I—" Otonashi stood up quickly. "Yes! IT was Chihiro and Naoi, I'll go get them!" He said storming out agitated. "Hay I wanna come!" Hinata said following him. "I was just going to see if I left me food ticket in here…" Said TK.

Naoi looked back and thought he lost her. He turned around the hallway corner and slid down the wall. "Phew…" He said. Then someone turned the corner. Naoi jumped and put his arms over his head. "I'm sorry Chi it wasn't my fault!" He cried for mercy. "Naoi?" Otonashi said in shame. Naoi looked at Hinata and Otonashi. "Oh it's you." He said in relief. "You really are a coward…" Hinata sighed. Naoi jumped up at and pointed at Hinata. "How dare you talk to god like that!" Naoi snapped. "FOR THE LAST TIME YOUR NOT GOD!" Hinata yelled. "Oh yeah?" Naoi said mischievously. His eyes turned red. "Remember the clothes pin, and the toilet paper?" He said locking eyes with Hinata. Otonashi Covered up Naoi's eyes. "That's enough." He said. "Otonashi!" Naoi said pulling his hands off his eyes.

Hinata shook his head to wake up from the gaze and changed the subject. "Hay Naoi, What's up with you and Chihiro? I never seen you two talk and she never acts like that. Chi is usually 'That-girl-in-the-corner.'" Hinata asked. Naoi looked at him then looked at the ground.

Otonashi explained Naoi's and Chihiro's story.

"It was horrible. I remember that we were talking on the phone and she had a sudden moment of silence. I said hello into the phone and then it sounded like she dropped it. Then I heard a car swerve of the road from the phone. After that I heard a crash outside the entrance. My heart dropped and I ran to the entrance and there she was. I watched her die right before my very eyes…After her death everything went from bad to worst…" Naoi said sadly. "I buried myself in my father's training. I began to think I was Koichi more than ever. I figured since the one thing that was meaningful in my life was gone…That I was destined…no I thought I WAS my brother…I was the one who died and I never existed. It was just father…and Koichi. Then my father got sick. I didn't know who I was anymore. I couldn't do pottery and father was bedridden. Now Everything in Koichi's life was gone. Who was I? After about a year my father died…"

Naoi remembered what happened after that. The memory was a clear as yesterday.

After Naoi's father died. Naoi visited Chihiro's grave more often, with fresh flowers each time.

"Chihiro…I wish you were still here. I'm so confused, and I miss your comfort more than ever…" He said taking a seat on the ground in front of the grave. "I missed the days when we were kids, and you always gave me advice that comforted me…" He said choking up. He bowed in front of her grave. "Truth is my thought process is blurry. I feel like I don't know anything anymore. If you're with god, Can you tell him I'm mad at him or something? Can you ask him why my life is like this?" Naoi said. The sun started to set. "I miss you Chi. Why did you have to go and die? Why did I not see you that day at the festival?" He said angrily. He stared to blame himself. "I'm sorry Chihiro…" He said getting up. "…For everything." And he walked home.

He stopped by a store to get some food. He was running low. He walked up to the cashier and gave him the food. "How's your night son?" The man said friendlily. "Good." Naoi said in a lifeless tone. "You look kind of sad to me." The Cashier said. "I'm fine" Said Naoi wishing the Cashier would stop talking. "Ok well—" There was a crash on the outside of the store. Naoi and The Cashier both looked in the direction of the crash. Then two men rushed in. They were dressed in black and had guns. "Everybody get down!" They demanded. The Cashier grabbed Naoi by the shoulders and they laid flat on the floor. "Put everything valuable in this bag or…" The man pointed his gun at another man who was holding a girl who was trying to escape his grasp. She looked a lot like Chihiro. Naoi was scared. What was going to happen? He saw the scared look on her face. He got a hold of his nerve. He stood up. "Hay, Kid… Get back down!" The cashier whispered.

Naoi looked the robber dead in the eyes. "Let her go!" He said. The robber laughed. "What are you going to do? I have a gun." He said. Naoi gritted his teeth. He turned to the bag of groceries and threw it at the man. The bag had a glass jar of jelly, cabbage, and orange juice in it so it was heavy. The glass broke over the man's head and it started to bleed really badly. In next few seconds he blacked out. Next Naoi ran to the man with the girl in his hands and he tackled him. The man was angry, but the girl ran out of the store. Naoi and the man were wrestling on the ground. The next few minutes the girl came back with 2 cops and they took care of him. Naoi stood up and smiled at the girl. Then he heard a 'bang!' He felt like the inside of his chest was twisting up inside. He looked down terrified to see his white shirt turning red. Once he came to the realization he was shot from behind. He grabbed his chest and turned around gritting his teeth in pain. The man he knocked out from before woke up, And shot him in the chest. Naoi fell to the ground. And the man laughed like a crazy maniac. One of the cops quickly arrested him and the other ran over to Naoi. His vision blurred out. The man was telling him to hold on but Naoi knew he was going to die. 'So this how I'm going to die? Saving another person? Now I see why Chihiro did it…' He thought to himself. '…But what a pitiful way to die. Not knowing who you are, and hating god' and he died in pity.

Otonashi looked at Naoi sadly. Even Hinata didn't do anything. But before either of them could talk, Chihiro turned the corner and spoke. "Naoi… I didn't know. I'm sorry." She said. He walked over to her. "For what? Dying? It's not your fault." He said. "I know but—" She looked at the floor. He put his hand on top of her head and she looked up at him in shock. "Don't worry about it…" He said. She smiled. They stood there for a few seconds. "You know…You're still a shorty." He said. She giggled. Then she flicked the visor part of his hat and it fell off. She ran off. "You haven't changed a bit." She said laughing. He smiled and picked up his hat. "You haven't either!" he said chasing after her.

Hinata sighed. "There kind of…Emotional?" he said.

Otonashi laughed. "I don't know it's kind of adorable." He said. As he watched Naoi and Chihiro running down the halls, with the outside sun coming in from the windows lighting up their faces, ending it in a perfect picture.


	3. Chapter 3

"So what do you have to report?" Yuri said in her leader tone. The lights were out and the SSS symbol was projected on the screen behind her. "Well we don't have enough lunch tickets to get through the day." Takamatsu answered. "Should we preform another operation tornado?" Fujimaki Asked. Yuri thought for a moment. Then she spoke. "No… Today's operation will be…Monster Stream." She said as a final decision.

Everyone started to freak out. Chihiro's eyes widened. She wasn't expecting that when she woke up this morning.

"What type of operation is this?" Otonashi exclaimed as he examined the chaos that erupted. "…Are you telling me there are monsters…HERE IN THIS WORLD?" He said deep in thought.

"Yeah…the master of the river." Said Takamatsu said adjusting his glasses like always. "Master of the river?" Otonashi repeated in question. Hinata turned to Otonashi. "Yah…remember the river just between walking distance? We're going to collect food there." He said.

Otonashi paused…then he looked at Hinata with a 'You serious?' look. "So that's it? Were just going fishing in the river?" He said not amused at all. "Yeah what's the matter? You have a problem with that?" Hinata said confused. "Uh…no…" Said Otonashi. He face palmed himself. "They made me imagine something stupid again!" He thought. Chihiro giggled, She had a feeling she knew what he was thinking. She stood up and broke the nervous tension. "Look at the bright side guys. We're gonna have fun right?" She said glad they weren't going to be crammed in the school grounds today...

As they all began to walk to the river Otonashi passed angel. He stopped. "Otonashi?" Naoi asked. "I'll catch up in a seconded…" He said. "Come on guys!" Chihiro called out to them.

When they caught up. Angel was with Otonashi. Everyone gasped. "Who the heck do you think you're bringing with us?" Hinata said. Everyone got into a defensive form.

"Come on guys…lighten up…we should bringer her with us!" Otonashi said.

"She the enemy…the battle fronts arch nemesis!"

"You're a moron! :3"

"This is so stupid…"

"But guys she's harmless!" Otonashi said. Chihiro looked at the two. They were quiet adorable…how he was sticking up for her. She looks harmless too. Chihiro began to wonder if angel should go with them, she looked nice….when she's not all…uh…guard skilled-ish.

"But she's the former student body president!"

"But we have the substitute president with us…"

"And first and foremost I am god!" Naoi added in.

Chihiro face palmed herself. Why did she find it adorable?

"You ain't no god!" Noda yelled at him.

"What should we do Yurippe?" Hinata asked.

She thought for a moment. "Well I guess since she isn't the student body president any more she can come with us…" She said. "What?" The group yelled.

Hinata sighed. "We keep recruiting stranger and stranger members…"

"Amen" Chihiro thought.

Just as Chihiro thought Saitou the fishing maniac was already down below with the fishing equipment.

As Otonashi asked his questions everyone got started on fishing. Chihiro picked up a rod and looked at it. She hadn't been fishing in a while. She used to go with Naoi all the time when they were alive and in grade school. She was kind of worried she would mess up.

While she was dazing off in space. Naoi wiggled a worm in her face. Chihiro fell back and screamed as the thing was only an inch from her face. "Wow Chihiro you're a scaredy cat!" He teased. "It's not my fault I had a worm in my face when I wasn't paying attention!" She said blushing and feeling stupid. "Whatever…" Naoi smirked as he ringed the worm on the hook. It started to wriggle and he dropped it. The slimy worm landed on Chihiro's head. She almost freaked out but she held her breath and closed her eyes. She wasn't going to prove Naoi right. Naoi picked it off her head. "Wow Chihiro you really haven't changed." He laughed. At first Chihiro was mad. But then she started to laugh with him.

He helped her up off the grounded and he handed her a pole that he just put the worm on and they took their spots on the river. At first they just stood there and talked. Then Chihiro got bored and sat down to wait for the fish. She asked Naoi to hold her pole so she could go asked Saitou a question. Naoi took the pole but he started to get something and dropped her pole. He pulled but soon realized it was snag on the plants below.

"Naoi!" Chihiro yelled at him. "My Pole!" she said in alarm as she pointed at her pole. Naoi turned to it and it was pulling into the water. He dived after it but it moved out of the way. He reached out for it and it pulled into the water.

Chihiro ran after him. "No don't do it!" Chihiro yelled after him. But it was too late. He jumped into the river. Chihiro looked into the side of the river and Naoi swam to the surface and smiled at Chihiro. "Naoi you scared the crap out of me!" Chihiro laughed in relief. "I can't drown." Naoi said. Chihiro rolled her eyes… "It's amazing how you can keep that hat of yours on your head!" she said changing the subject and holding out her hand to help him out of the water. He laughed then grabbed her hand. "Let see!" He said pulling her in. She swam up to the surface and gasp. "Naoi! Let's test that you can't drown!" She said laughing splashing him in the face. Even though it didn't seem like it. Chihiro cherished every moment they had. Because she knew it couldn't last forever—could it?

—

"Something's pulling the line…" Angel said in her soft voice.

Saitou gasped. "This is it." He said.

Otonashi looked confused. "Is this the master? How big is this thing?" He said.

The sky turned gray and a whirl pull form. "Are you really going for it the lines going to brake?" Said Otonashi gripping on to angel, making sure she wasn't going to fall in.

Saitou grabbed Otonashi and started to help. "Don't question my expertise; these were made to withstand the monster!"

Hinata turned. "No way is she reeling in the master?" He said. "Matsushita!" He called to Matsushita for help. "Ill give you all my beef udon if you help!" Hinata said as he joined the line of helping pull angel's pole. "Sure thing!" Matsushita said. Yui got behind Hinata. "Ooh your wide open! I'm gonna kick you right between the legs!" She said fixing to do it. Hinata got angry. "Stop doing weird stuff and help!" He said. Soon Matsushita was helping. Everyone was pulling all there might. "We need more help!" Yelled Otonashi. Chihiro grabbed on to the line and then Naoi grabbed onto her. Chihiro tried to ignore the fact that Naoi's arms were around her waist .Soon everyone was helping except Yuri and Yui. "Come on everyone lets pull that whale out of the water!" Yui yelled. "Heave ho, heave ho…" Everyone chanted.

"Now!" Saitou exclaimed.

Angel, who was at the front of the line, jumped up into the air with the pole and everyone went flying with her. Even the Monster fish came out of the water.

"We reeled it in!" Hinata said

"Or did it reel us in?" Fujimaki said in fear.

"Who's the real monster here?" Noda asked.

"This looks…" Oyama stumbled.

"…Really bad…" Takamatsu, who lost his shirt again, finished Oyama's sentence.

The giant fish opens its large mouth.

"At this rate we're going to fall into its mouth!" Matsushita gasped.

"Crazy road man…" TK said.

"This is so stupid" Shiina sighed.

"Naoi do something!" Chihiro yelled.

"God never fails." Naoi said coolly as he help onto the brim of his hat.

Everyone started to scream as they fell closer to the beast mouth.

Naoi grabbed onto Chihiro's hand and cling onto her. She couldn't tell if he was trying to protect her or he was scared out of his mind. Both maybe?

"This is it we're all gonna die!" Otonashi screamed.

"I must save them" Angel whispered. Her guard skill activated and she rushed towards the monster. In a few seconds it was chopped up into a bunch of huge pieces.

Everyone looked at the pile of huge fish in front of them. "I have a feeling we won't have to conduct operation tornado for a while…" Said Fujimaki. "We have to eat it every day?" Oyama said. Chihiro chilled at the thought. Fish dinner would get so old so fast.

"We need to figure out how to preserve it" Said Hinata.

"We all think too much…" Chihiro sighed.

"We have no other choice…let's cook it all up and share it with the regular students…" Otonashi concluded.

"Oh ok, sounds good, let's do that!" Said Hinata with his hands behind his head.

As Chihiro helped cook the food Naoi decided to help too. "What can I do to help?" He asked her. She thought for a moment. Then she snapped her fingers and pointed to the cutting board next to her. ""You can cook the vegetable…" She said. "Uh…Okay?" He said getting started. The two worked side by side for the first 20 minutes in quiet as she chopped up a piece of the fish into a bunch of small chunks. And Naoi chopped up carrots and stuff.

"Hey Naoi…Thanks for saving me…" She said not looking at him and focusing on the fish. She felt shy, which was unusual. He stopped. "I'm just cutting vegetables…" He said. "No… I mean when everyone was falling into the fish. You tried to save me…" She said softly. "Thank you…" She said still not looking at him. "Oh…Your welcome. You are my friend...And I am god right?" He said. She laughed and punched him softly in the arm. "Keep cutting." She laughed softly.

As everyone served the fish to the NPC's the boys were complaining on how they felt like how they were doing charity work and blah blah blah. Chihiro shrugged. "I don't know guys… This is kind of fun!" She said. She wondered if she would disappear for a moment. But she knew one thing was holding her back.

It was night time and every one was cleaning dished. "Hay where's Yurippe?" Asked Hinata. "Come to think of it I haven't seen her."

Chihiro had a bad feeling but she kept quiet.

"She's probably watching us from some were up high. She's not the type to help with volunteer work, NOW GET YOUR BUTT IN GEAR!" Ordered Fujimaki.

Chihiro jumped when she heard something fall over. She turned and saw it was Yuri; She was beat up and bruised. "Yurippe!" They exclaimed as they all ran to her. Otonashi lifted her head up.

"Yurippe, who did this to you?" Noda yelled.

"A-Angel did…" She said in disgust.

"Angel? But Kanade's been with us the whole time!" He said looking at Kanade who was behind them. Before Yurippe could say anything she looked up at the roof. Everyone looked up too.

There was another angel on the roof…

—

Authors note: I had fun righting this chapter…I hope you guys like the story so far. I'm working very hard on it w I loved the fishing episode very much… The part where they are all flying in the air cracks me up every time…Especially when Naoi is like. "God never fails" Then in the next scene he was the first to see scream. So I thought it would be cute if Chihiro told him to do something then he says "God never fails " then he screams XDD idk o.o

I have to stop re-watching angel beats over and over and over again -_-

I have no idea how many chapters are gonna be left

Idk if im going to end it to where she disappears

Or if im going to wright about the afterlife (Witch I probabley will cuz I got a good idea for it)

So it could be any where to 2 more chapters to like 10 more XDD

Oh well…


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so basically…I don't want to sit here and watch angle beats copying it word for word adding my character in ^^; It makes my story sound kind of dry and idk If you guys like it ^^; Sorry…If u do though I will do it for the next chapter. **

**So basically angel has a skill called "Harmonics" And it is where she can make a clone of herself and she made one before when she was against the SSS But then she becomes friends WITH the SSS but the clone attacks the SSS and angel attacks her clone and she ends up in the infirmary… Yurippe Re wrights the program to were after angle uses Harmonics all the clones will go back into her**

**Then Angle gets kidnapped…And the found out that the clone from before made 100 more clones BEFORE the skill was added…So they find Angel and she uses Harmonics and all the clones go inside of her**

**Then basically ever clone was evil and now they're squished inside her head and she is unconscious trying to fight all the personalities **

**Angel comes out as her normal self, but Otonashi tells her to be against the SSS because he realized everyone is here in this world so there regrets are forgiven and he wants her to help him**

**After he helps Yui pass on Hinata and Naoi wants to help Otonashi in his goal**

**And this is where our story takes place**

Naoi started to Hypnotizes Hinata again. Chihiro realized from up above from the school balcony. Otonashi stopped them and he started to argue with him. She could not here what they were saying though. Then something caught her attention. Naoi's shadow started forming. Otonashi and Hinata realized too. Naoi looked confused. But before he could turn around the shadow began to consume him. Chihiro jumped from the balcony without thinking and ran towards her friend. "Otonashi its getting inside me" Naoi exclaimed, Trying to get away from the man eating shadow.

Before Chihiro could get to him, Otonashi already tackled Naoi and the Shadow got away from him. While Otonashi and Hinata shot at the creature, Chihiro ran over to Naoi who was unconscious on the ground. She bent down next to him and lifted up his head onto her lap. Chihiro just watched horrified. She never saw anything like it before.

"What was that thing?" Otonashi asked when it disappeared. Naoi started to stir and his eyes opened and he looked up at Chihiro dazed.

"Naoi?" She said.

He stared at her zoned out for a moment, then he realized he was lying in her lap. He blushed and sat up quick. "A-are you okay?" Chihiro asked. "Yeah I'm fine." He said standing up and brushing the dirt off of his pants.

Chihiro smiled. Then Naoi held out his hand. She looked up at him and he had the look like they do in the movies when the boy helps the girl up and he is not looking at her. Chihiro smiled at him and grabbed his hand and he helped her up.

Later that day Yurippe requested a confrontation with Kanade (Angel).

She asked her questions like if she made any new enhancements to her program

Who told her to

And if she was still evil

Each time Naoi jumped in to save Kanade's cover.

"He's a moron" Otonashi and Hinata would say.

Chihiro wanted to tell them he wasn't, but it would give Yuri a hint

Besides…Weren't they all?

Finally there were gun shots from outside. Every one ran over to the balcony to see what was going on.

The shadows were attacking every one.

"Naoi... What's going on?" Chihiro whispered to him.

He looked at her and saw her scared expression. He smiled and gave her a thumbs up. "Don't worry I am god!" He said. For once, It made Chihiro feel better and she just smiled at him meekly.

Angel went down below and she spreading the angel wings that she added for "Decoration" Everyone stared in awe, but Yuri ruined the moment by jumping down below braking there concentration.

Otonashi jumped after Yurippe and Hinata jumped after Otonashi. Chihiro looked at Naoi. She was surprised he didn't jump after Otonashi. Chihiro looked down below and she jumped next and Naoi chased after her.

At this point, everyone was attacking the shadows Chihiro used a white pistol that she liked to carry around.

She got back to back with Naoi and watched each other's back as they took the shadows out. "You're a good shot." Naoi said. "So are you." She said not looking away from the shadows for one minute.

While it took them forever to kill the monsters with their guns, Kanade was just mindlessly killing them with her daggers. Chihiro and Naoi watched her with (Anime Fail) wide eyes.

After they were all gone everyone started to talk at once.

"It makes sense…WE probably have been in this world for to long" Said Yuri.

"What do you mean by that?" Otonashi asked.

"It's like a video game. An impossible enemy comes along to keep you from playing forever" She said.

"So are they obliterating us?" Chihiro asked in nervous-terror.

"Don't know…." She said.

Chihiro looked at the ground. What was she going to do about her one regret?

Later that night Yuri gathered all of the SSS into gym. There were SSS members that Chihiro did not know they had.

Yuri explained the shadows and she figured out that they will turn you into NPC's (Not Playing Characters) If you let them devour you.

She then came to one final conclusion: They all should be obliterated.

Everyone broke out into Chaos.

Yuri calmed every one down, then turned to Otonashi. He explained on how he thinks everyone should move on.

After he finished his story, Chihiro began play with her braid. She only had one thing holding her back, and she knew she was not going to pass on if she did not fix it.

After everyone was dismissed Naoi, Hinata, Otonashi, Kanade, Chihiro, And Yuri went outside.

After figuring out Kanade was not a real angel, A dramatic speech on how they were not leaving this world without helping Yuri, and Yuri setting out to find the controller of the shadows.

It was Otonashi left who was the leader.

"The other members are off thinking about what they are going to do. It's up to us to make sure they're not attacked by shadows!" Otonashi said.

"Why us?" Hinata asked.

Naoi gave him the look of shame. "You moron, because we are free of our lingering emotions, and the only thing holding us back…is to help our friends move on!" He said. Otonashi nodded. "Right—" He stopped and turned to Chihiro. "Chihiro, Do you still have regrets? You can go ahead and pass on!" he said. She jumped "Ha ha Nope no lingering emotions hear, If I did I would totally fix like right now right? That would be stupid wouldn't it Hahahahaha" she said awkwardly. "all right" He said in doubt. He turned to the others. "Okay, Kanade…Since you're the strongest you can go off by yourself and fight from the roofs and higher places." He said. Then he turned to Hinata and Naoi.

"I will go with Hinata and we will fight from the outside of the school." He told Hinata. Hinata nodded.

"Then Naoi, You and Chihiro will go inside of the school." Naoi nodded and Chihiro just stared at him in awe. Well know she defiantly will be able to tell Naoi. She got nervous just thinking about it.

As Naoi and Chihiro walked through the Dark school halls they did not talk much.

Naoi broke the silence.

"Chihiro… When are you going to pass on?" He asked with his hands behind his head. She looked up at him and he was not looking at her. She tried to read his expression but he was expressionless. "I dunno…" She said pursing her lips. "What about you?" She asked him.

He sighed. "I don't know either. Maybe pass on with Otonashi and the others…" He said.

"Ok…" Chihiro said not sure how to respond.

After a long moment of silence, Naoi spoke again.

"Hay Chihiro?" He said.

"Yes?"

"Do you think you can pass on with me…and the others I mean."

He still was not looking at her, and Chihiro thought he saw him blushing. She looked at the ground and smiled to herself.

"yeah, I'd like that." She said.


	5. Chapter 5

Naoi and Chihiro were set up in a team of two to fight off the shadows haunting the school, scaring the SSS into obliterating.

It was not long before they ran into trouble.

It was not much. Chihiro was expecting more than the few they faced.

Naoi and Chihiro sat around mostly or took turns patrolling.

Naoi was acting strange he was asking her a lot of heart felt questions, especially about being obliterated.

"Hay, Chihiro?" Naoi said.

"Yes?" She replied.

"What is keeping you from passing on into the next life?" He asked.

Chihiro felt her breath leave her. She did not know what to tell him.

'_TELL HIM THE TRUTH!' _She heard her conscience screaming.

"Um, same as you. To help our friends move on!" She lied.

She swore her Conscience just punched her I the gut, even though it was just a feeling.

"Oh okay. That makes sense…." He mumbles.

Chihiro raised an eye brow at him. "That's why your still here right?" She asked.

Naoi jumped and looked at her. "Yeah! Of course it is!" He said in an awkward tone.

"Ha ha ok." She said dropping the conversation.

After a while, they started to drop there guard. The shadows did not seem to haunt the inside of the school.

Naoi and Chihiro walked into a class room to take a small break. Chihiro sat at a desk and laid her head down and Naoi just leaned against the chalk board.

She sighed. It was so quiet. Would now be the perfect time? How much time DID she have left? As soon as Naoi passes on, she will be trapped in this world.

She sat up and took a deep breath. "…H-hay, Naoi." She said.

"…Yep?" He responded.

"I-I have to tell you something…." She blurted.

"Yes?" He said

"That I—" She was interrupted by a dark veil surrounding her.

Her eyes went wide as she quickly turned around and there was a large black shadow threatening to engulf her. She ran forward. But it got her by the back and she tumbled to the floor.

Chihiro felt the shadow monster seeping into her skin. She couldn't tell what kind of a pain it was.

It was like burning Heart break trying to escape your body. She felt like it was kicking out her emotions, memories and feelings. And it for, some reason, it felt like a burning pain to her.

She struggled and tried to pull from the darkness. She tried to yell Naoi's name but it would not leave her mouth. Everything was fading black.

She remembered how Oyama explain how the darkness devours someone. It enters, eats you up, and you just disappear. The next day you become an NPC.

Every second felt like 5 minutes. She wondered what Naoi was doing. Was he to awe struck to come save her? Maybe he was trying and she couldn't tell.

Chihiro No longer felt a burning sensation. She was in a dark room. Was it a dark room? She could not tell which way was up or down. She could not tell if she was falling or laying still.

"I guess I never got to tell him—what was I going to tell him?" She thought to herself.

"I guess this is how the darkness turns you into an NPC" She thought.

Whatever it was she was going to tell him. She felt like her heart was going to break into a million pieces.

She began to cry… She did not know why, but she was crying, like her goal in life was gone forever, like she was never going to see the light of day ever again.

Who was Naoi again?

Why did that name make her sad?

Why did she feel regret?

Who was she again?

What was her name?

She really forgotten herself?

Chihiro was about to give up on remember anything and let the darkness carry her away.

But then she heard a fain whisper.

"Hello?" She said in a faint voice.

"Chihiro…" She heard the whisper louder.

"C-Chihiro? Is that my name?" She wondered out loud.

"Chihiro!" It was really loud…not like a yell… but a little too loud for a library.

"Hello?" She said a little louder.

"Chihiro!" Finally the voice was loud and clear.

Chihiro gasped. 'Naoi' Managed to escape her lips.

There was a sudden blinding light and she felt her eyes open.

She felt his sweet embrace.

"Naoi…" She whispered. It was all a dream.

The creature went away. It couldn't handle 2 people at once.

"Are you okay?" He asked

"Yeah." She said a little dazed.

Her memories were still fuzzy…But they came as back as quickly as the left.

She hugged him. "Naoi!" She whispered regretting forgetting him.

He looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry I didn't do anything sooner." He said his eyes darting to the side.

"It's okay! You saved me didn't you?" She said smiling.

"Yeah…but…it was almost too late, I didn't want to hurt you with the gun…So I did what Otonashi did for me when I almost got attacked, Last time you were there for me." He said

"Haha don't worry! Your god, God isn't afraid of anything!" She teased.

"Your right." He smiled.

She wanted to tell him, no, she needed to tell him right now.

Naoi turned to more shadows that entered. "He brought friends…" He said grabbing her arm.

The shadows began to invade the room. He looked around desperately for a way out.

He stood up and pulled her arm "Fallow me!" He said running for the door.

"Are you crazy? They're coming from that direction!" She argued but still fallowed.

"There's no other way out!" He said busting the door down and running down the halls.

The shadows were everywhere….Like cockroaches. There was no way both of us were going to make it out of here.

Not both of us.

Not both.

There were too many shadows in the way.

Naoi looked everywhere franticly.

"In there!" Chihiro said pointing to an empty class room.

Naoi pushed her in there and he slammed the door shut behind them.

"We should be safe for a minute…We need to think of a plan…" He said.

"N-Naoi I REALLY have to tell you something." She said her voice shaking.

"Can't it wait?" He said.

"No! It c-can't" She jumped her heart was racing and her palms were getting sweaty.

Naoi sighed. He turned and sat crisscross in front of her. "What is it?" He said in that sweet tone of his. She did not expect that he would go along so easily.

"Well…You see….I-I always, well…we're friends but I…" She played with her braid nervously.

"Well I think I'm here because—"

She was interrupted yet again the shadows banging on the door. They were trying to knock it down, since they could not squeeze through the cracks.

"Damn." Naoi said Getting in front of Chihiro with his gun out.

"Chihiro get into the closet." He ordered.

"But—"She tried.

"Now!" He pushed.

Her eyes began to tear up and she nodded as she dived into the closet shutting the door behind her.

She held her breath hearing the gun shot go off. She huddled up in the corner like she did when her aunt was out of control when she was alive and little.

She covered her ears as the loud bangs filled the room.

Finally they stopped. She looked up her eyes wide and full of tears. She stared hard at the door without blinking for what seemed like forever, but then finally the door swung open and Naoi tumbled in slamming the door behind him.

He practically tumbled into Chihiro and before she knew it she was helping him sit up. "W-We need to get out of here…There a lot of them. I don't know if we can both make it but…I'll protect you." He said

She gasped. She could not let him do that. She was the one who needed to pass on anyway.

The shadows were leaking in by this time.

She was tired. She grabbed her head. Those shadows really drown the energy out of you.

She fell back dizzily. "Chihiro?" He said catching her. "Naoi? Can I tell you what I've wanted to tell you?" She said tiredly.

He nodded with a worried expression.

"I know why I came here now." She said

He kept listening.

"Because I died on the day I was going to say something that was very important to me…" She said.

"…I was going to say it to you." She told Naoi

Naoi gasped. "To…Me?" He said.

She nodded with a faint smile.

"Yeah, we were great friends." She said

"In fact I think you were my only friend."

The shadows got in. Naoi jerked his head in their direction.

"Don't worry they won't get to us, for long, they can't eat two people…Not very quick…I have enough time to say what I have to say…Then you need to dart out of here, jump out the window across from the classroom…okay?" She said.

"You talk like you're going to stay." He said nervously.

She smiled looking up at the ceiling, taking in every moment of her in his arms.

"Naoi, I think I—no, I know I've fallen in l-love with you." She hesitated.

Naoi's eyes went wide. "Is this what's been holding you back?" He asked

She nodded. A tear went down her face. She was not sobbing, if you did not know better you would think she was leaking.

"Are you going to disappear?" He asked.

She nodded again.

He hesitated. "I-I think I love you too." He said "And I think that's what's been holding me back…I just didn't know it, except I made that promise with Otonashi." He said.

Chihiro smiled. "I'm glad…I'm finally at peace now. It feels…good." She said.

Naoi had tears rolling down his cheek and hit Chihiro's face. "W-why are you crying?" She said in shock.

He embraced her…and it wasn't like any other hug from him either.

"I don't want to lose you again. If you pass on…We might not ever see each other again." He said with his voice choked.

"Naoi…" She breathed.

"You can't…I…I won't be able to pass on…then what?" He sobbed into her shoulder.

"Naoi, we will see each other agian…I can feel it." She laughed softly.

"The fact we met in our previous lives…and this after life. I just know we will…I don't have a doubt in my mind." She smiled.

He hugged her tighter. "No I won't let you leave!" He said.

"Naoi…please…" She pleaded.

He loosened his grip and they both looked at each other. They were both crying hard. She tilted her head and smiled. She touched his face.

"I love you." She said in a sweet sturdy voice.

He just looked at her.

He knew it was the right thing to do. He could feel it threw her touch. She threw her arms around her neck. And they were both hugging each both equally this time. "Hurry up and pass on." She laughed.

Pretty soon Naoi felt nothing there, but the shadows presence.

He looked around franticly, She was not there…She was gone. All that was left…Was that silver head band she wore all the time. He picked it up, and hugged it.

He did not want to move. What was he going to do?

The shadows surrounded him.

Then her voice rang in his ears. _"…Dart out of here, jump out the windows across from the classroom…"_

He stood up and ran as fast as he could…running through shadows was a little like running through, mud, but slightly easier. As soon as he made it out the door. He spotted the windows directly across from the room.

He put his arms in front of his face and broke threw them.

He hit the ground running, and looked back, with the slight hope that Chihiro was behind him.

But she wasn't.

He closed his eyes for a second gripping the head band in his hand. Then looked forward running faster to go find Otonashi.

(I had a vision in my head that I CANNOT remove and it's DRIVING me nuts…idk how to word it in the story…but the camera would zoom out and her face would be smiling in the moon XD)

(Three days later)~~Spoiler to the end of the anime!~~

Naoi volunteered to be the first to pass on.

He looked up at Otonashi, Hinata, Yuri, And Kanade. He was crying, he was going to miss every one.

He told Otonashi thank you for helping him finding out he was worth something.

He bowed to his friends one last time. He gripped Chihiro's head band in his pocket. 'Here I come, Chihiro.' He thought to himself. And he disappeared. The others stared were he once stood, taking in the moment.

**PLEASE READ**

**I might make a couple more chapters…about the afterlife… just because I love this Idea that came to me in my sleep (Literally XD) But idk how long im going to make it…it depends on how much everyone likes it ^^ I know it won't go to deep into their lives…just to the point you have an idea on how it's going to work :DD…_ yeah im not good at explaining things...YOU'LL FIND OUT SOON ENOUGH ANYWAY XD ^^;…Let me know what you think…okay? PROMISE D':?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took me so long to update…I was so uninspired for so long to type, then I saw all your wonderful reviews ^^ I moved into my new house so I got my baby back (by baby I mean computer)**

Previously on A Lost Heart:

_Naoi and Chihiro were set up in a team of two to fight off the shadows haunting the school, scaring the SSS into obliterating._

"_What is keeping you from passing on into the next life?" He asked._

_TELL HIM THE TRUTH!' She heard her conscience screaming._

"_Um, same as you. To help our friends move on!" She lied._

…_Naoi turned to more shadows that entered the room._

_There was no way both of them were going to make it out of here._

"_I love you." She said in a sweet sturdy voice._

…_She was not there…She was gone._

"_Chihiro!"_

It all looked way to familiar, But what was it? Was it the time of day? Was it his brother? Something tickled the back of his brain but he didn't know what.

It was a normal day; Naoi and his brother, Koichi, were playing…except Chihiro was left behind because her aunt wouldn't let her go.

What was it?

The more they walked the more déjà vu he felt.

He had a bad feeling.

The moment he felt Koichi hit his arm and yell tag he knew. It flooded back.

The hot breeze, the slippery grass, the fall, the hill, Koichi's death…

Naoi's tiny head throbbed. He quickly grabbed his twin brother's arm.

They stood there for a second. Naoi felt dizzy. He just stopped them from falling down the hill, From Koichi falling to his death.

Naoi's head hurt worst, more and more came back to him. Even past his brother, even past life itself.

"Naoi?" His brother said in concern.

When Naoi had no reaction and began to sway. His brother began to panic.

Naoi almost fell but his brother caught him.

"Naoi?" Koichi said his name again.

""Koichi? Naoi?" A small girl's voice yelled.

"Chihiro! Go get my dad!" Koichi Yelled at her.

"Chihiro" Naoi Mumbled to himself. There was a new feeling to his best friend's name. He just couldn't remember what.

He black out.

He had a weird dream.

About an after life

A battle front

An angel

A school

And a confession.

Naoi then awoke in his house…with his mother and Koichi over him.

He sat. Feeling different.

He was different. He was five years old, and had a brother today…Unlike before…

God gave the battlefront a 2nd chance.

To live life again.

While his mom and brother asked him a million questions to see if he was alright. There was a knock on the door.

The room fell silent. Koichi jumped up. "I'll get it!" He said running over to the door. He slid open the door and smiled. "Hello! About time you came!" He said to the person at the door, Naoi couldn't see who it was.

"Sorry!" The girl laughed awkwardly. "I-is he alright?" She said. "Yep! Come in!" Said Koichi.

They both walked back in.

And there she was, except five again, just like Naoi was. She's completely innocent and unaware of what happened…and what is going to happen.

"Yay your awake!" She said in her small kindergarten voice.

"Yep!" He said…but truth was he was worried…

For the next couple years, what haunted his night mares every night from that day on… Was the death of Chihiro….And every night…the night mare become more real like.

When the day comes…  
What should he do?

He first though he should keep her form going…but then she would never remember…but if he didn't stop her…she will die…

Chihiro's POV

Naoi wasn't answering his phone… and Chihiro was at the entrance to the festival…he was supposed to meet her here…

After the Naoi did not pick up his phone…again… she left a message. "Hey Naoi…I'm at the entrance…wondering if you're here—" Then she saw something familiar…the faces of the people were…really familiar…the smell. The cars. The festival.

Then she saw her

The little girl with the pink balloon

Her head throbbed. She didn't know why she was freaking out.

Her skin ran up the walls, her hair stood on ends. The throbbing became pounding agony and there was a ringing in her ears.

She couldn't hear anything except the ringing then everything was going in slow motion.

She looked around and then realized a car was coming… A bright red car. It was zooming towards…the girl

Her eyes widened

… It all flooded back…the day she died…

She couldn't move. She could have grabbed the girl now…or directed her towards the other direction…but she was to frozen in terror to do it.

Her heart raced what was she going to do…_"Move legs…move!" _ She told herself.

Naoi raced through the crowed. "Chihiro! Chihiro?!" He yelled in panic. It was almost time…He looked at his cell phone time.

He looked around franticly. Then he saw the girl…and he saw Chihiro…she was frozen.

The girl was walking down the street.

Naoi saw the speeding car…and saw Chihiro fixing to move…just like before…except this time Naoi was faster.

He swept up the girl and pushed Chihiro out of the way…He felt the speeding car wiz pass, just inches away from them. He felt The girl and Chihiro shaking. People crowded and the little girl ran to her mother. But Chihiro was still shivering in his arms while they were on the side of the road.

Truth was Naoi was scared to. The people seemed to be crowding in on them like a bird and a worm…. He closed his eyes and held Chihiro closer. It was the same crowd. The same Stupid crowd that came when Chihiro died. _"Go away…" _He thought…. _"Go Away!"_

The feeling of re living this moment was killing him. She's alive so why were they there? He recognized all of their faces.

"Okay back up please."

Naoi looked up. It was…Otonashi?

"Back up!" Yelled the snappy voice of the fearless leader Yurippe. Naoi turned his head to see her behind him. Then Kanade was beside them just standing with her arms out like a brick wall.

"O-Otonashi? What are you guys doing here?" Naoi asked in compete disbelief.

Otonashi turned and smiled. "Chihiro told me the story remember?" He said. Then he turned and kept pushing the crowd away.

Naoi looked down at Chihiro. She was gritting her teeth with her eyes squeezed shut covering her ears. She must have been remembering. The paramedics finally came and they pushed through. When they picked up Chihiro and sat her on a gurney she fell into a subconscious state. Her eyes were hazy and she just stared Blankley.

Naoi sat next to her as the paramedics checked them out after 15 or 20 minutes. He turned to Naoi.

"You have a few bad scrapes and you might want to wear a cast on your arm for a day or 2…Chihiro though, she hurt her legs. She can stand but, she can't walk for very long. And a minor head injury, so we're going to put her in a wheel chair so she doesn't move around too much…don't worry all of its temporary…your just lucky you guys aren't dead." He said

Naoi nodded holding back the smirk at the Irony

When the paramedics patched them up. Naoi was allowed to get up and push Chihiro around. So he sat down and waited till she came to. About 10 minutes later she shook her head.

"N-Naoi?" she said in awe. He smiled at her softly. Did she remember?

She smiled and began to tear up. She threw herself into an embrace. "I _love_ you Naoi!" She said sobbing happily. Tears streamed down her face rapidly and Naoi smiled. "I love you too" he said hugging her happily. "And we're alive." He said with a happy sigh.'

**Hah I'm pretty sure the next chapter is the last chapter…maybe second to last. Sorry this one was so short I just wanted to introduce you guys to the afterlife ^^…Naoi will be more….Naoi-like in the next chapter. ^^;**


End file.
